


McKenna Vs Rachel fanfic

by deathstrokeconstantine



Category: mishkali, you-tube - Fandom
Genre: Don't Ask, Meme, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstrokeconstantine/pseuds/deathstrokeconstantine
Summary: this is a meme, ignore it if you don't watch Mishkali on you tube. this is my fanfiction of the fight between Rachel and the Gremlin Mckenna. you cant judge me. deal with it.





	McKenna Vs Rachel fanfic

Mckenna was wandering around Katsucon, admiring all the venders in artist alley. She checked her watch to realize it was almost time for the Mishkali meet up. She hurried to the donut stand that was predetermined for the meet up spot by Nikki an hour ago. Mckenna moved through the crowd with ease, using the muscles and agility she learned in fire fighter training. She used the jog to the donut stand as a warmup, for today Mckenna was going to fight Rachel for her honor and the honor of her queen, Anna.   
Mckenna saw the meet up spot with Nikki and Rachel in Ciel and Sebastian cosplay, surrounded by Gucci gremlins memeing with their favorite youtuber. Mckenna waited in line to meet Rachel and Nikki. After 20min she waked up to Rachel who extended her hand in greetings. Mckenna shook Rachel’s hand and said, “you actually might remember me. I’m Mckenna.” Rachel’s eyes widened in recognition.   
Before Rachel could react, Mckenna used her grip on Rachel’s hand to pull her into a fireman’s carry over her shoulders. The surrounding gremlins who heard the exchange immediately make a circle around the two cosplayers and warned the other people to stand back. Another one of the gremlins grabbed onto Nikki who was ready to run into the fight to defend her beloved, as they knew Mckenna could take them both and she wanted to save one of the youtubers.   
Back in the fight, Mckenna laughed while Rachel screamed as Mckenna threw Rachel from the spot on her shoulder onto the ground. Not to be out done so fast, Rachel grabbed onto Mckenna on the way down, turning so Mckenna would hit the ground first and act as a cushion for Rachel. Despite her hard landing, Mckenna wasn’t even winded. If Rachel wasn’t worried about this fight before, she definitely was now. Mckenna threw Rachel off herself and they both got to their feet and started circling each other.   
“You ready to fight for your honor!!!!!!” Mckenna yelled in a typical anime type yell.   
“No, but I’m gonna do it anyway!” was Rachels semi-unsure reply.   
Behind them, both cosplayers heard Nikki yell “Get her Rachel! Or what kind of butler will you be!!!”  
Ignoring her, Rachel threw a punch at Mckenna, who caught the punch and shoved Rachel back into the wall of gremlins. “you don’t have a chance against me!” Mckenna declared. “True” Rachel sang back. Some of the gremlins started to record the fight at this point. Rachel was still in this fight. She ran at Mckenna and tacked her with all her cosplay butler strength. Mckenna went down but quickly recovered by wrapping Rachel’s arm and neck, flipping their positions so Mckenna was pinning Rachel.   
Rachel struggled with all her might to shake Mckenna off, but Mckenna’s pin remained solid, leaving no room for the tree to wiggle free. Rachel went limp, signaling her defeat. Mckenna immediately got up and yelled “ANNA IS QUEEN!!!!!” earning her a cheer from 1/3rd of the surrounding gremlins.   
She then noticed the rapidly approaching security, doing her best to melt into the crowed as to not get kicked out of the con. She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Rachel. “One more thing,” Rachel said right before decking Mckenna in the face, Knocking her out cold. She looked back to the Gremlins.  
“THE QUEEN IS DEAD!!!!!!” this earned her cheers from the whole crowed. She then turned to her girlfriend. “Run.” Nikki didn’t need to be told twice and took off, both of them out running the security guards due to gremlin intervention delaying them. Mckenna woke up a couple of minutes later. Realizing what happened, she looked out and yelled “I’LL BE BACK RACHEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!”  
-THE END-


End file.
